Trix
thumb|Trix. Trix je skupina čarodějek vyloučených ze školy, které touží po moci Bloom a pomstít se Winx. Kromě 4. serie se objevily ve všech, většinou pomáhaly hlavnímu nepříteli. Trix jsou ve 5 sérií tohoto pohádkového seriálu 1. byly sami proti Winx Clubu. Ve 2. sérii byly s Lordem Darkarem který je zdradil protože chtěl jen Bloom aby ji změnil v Temnou a mohl otevřít bránu někam ale to jsem neslyšel kam. 3. série byla s Valtorem se kterým se setkali v ledové dimenzi Omega. 4. tam nebyly vůbec. V 5. byly s Tritannusem který chtěl vládnout nekonečnému oceánu, ale pak jej zničila Bloom s její selkijí a Tritannusovým bratrem (jméno neznám) a tím se ochránily další část magické dimenze. V 6 sérii ovládli Mračnou věž s Selinou která vyvolala Acherona, který ji všechno sliboval a nedal ji nic tak šla na stranu dobra (v tom to případě ke kamarádce Bloom - Bloom a Selina byly kdysi kamarádky) a zničila zdroj Temné magie Acherona a jeho příšery, kterou vyvolal při tom když šel do světa Legendária. Tam ho chytila Bloom a vyměnila ho v truhle za klíč k Legendáriu. Legendárium bylo vráceno původní majitelce. Icy thumb|240px|Icy. Icy je nejstarší ze tria čarodějnic, kterým daly víly přezdívku Trix. Je čarodějnicí ledu a má ráda všechny odstíny modré barvy. Je nejmocnější čarodějka a bývalá studentka Mračné Věže. Nad nikým nemá slitování a je krutá. Ovládá všechny druhy ledu i sníh, většina jejích kouzel má modrou barvu. Jak dokazuje její jméno které je slovní hříčka, z ice (led), tak má srdce z ledu, což ale trochu roztaje už ve třetí sérii kde se zamiluje do Valtora a led úplně odpadne až v páté sérii kde „chodí“ s Tritannusem, Aishiným zlým bratrancem. Vzhled Icy má krásné modré vlasy, tak světlé až jsou skoro bílé. Vlní se jí až k lýtkům a její oči jsou modré a užší než oči Winx, stejně to tak mají její sestry Darcy a Stormy. Má bledou pleť a její rty jsou většinou světle růžové, nebo modré. Nosí všechny odstíny modré, také tyrkysovou, bílou a stříbrnou. Ozdobuje své oblečení diamantíky. Má ostrý a pichlavý hlas. Charakter Jak už jsem zmiňovala je krutá, ale vychytralá. Zároveň je agresivní a snadno se urazí. Také má tendenci ostatním rozkazovat, jako třeba svým čarodějnickým sestrám. Nesnáší Winx a hlavně Bloom, která je jejím protikladem, jelikož ovládá sílu ohně. Je prostě zlá, namyšlená a protivná čarodějnice, se smyslem pro černý humor. Je sadisticky založená, vždycky jí přijde vtipné když se někomu děje něco špatného a ona vyhrává. První série Hned tady se Icy představuje jako Ta Zlá. V první chvíli kdy potká Bloom jí začne terorizovat a vyšle na ni spousto svých kouzel. Takže tam spolu se Stormy a Darcy působí jako hlavní záporačky, ještě s obrem Knutem. Icy chce pořád ukrást Solarijský prsten a Bloomin dračí oheň. Jednou místo Stellina prstenu ukradne vajíčko v kterém je rozkošná kachnička jménem Pepe, které si myslí, že je Icy jeho maminka a Icy ho nesnáší. Poté se svými sestrami dělají hrozné věci, kradou, zavírají nevinné lidi, a útočí na školy. Po konečném boji u Alfey jsou Trix poraženy. Druhá série Tady Icy se svými sestrami poslouchá svého nového pána, Lorda Darkara, od kterého také získaly Gloomix, čarodějnickou verzi Charmixu. U Icy jsou to dva zářivé náhrdelníky s jedním diamantíkem. Kvůli němu poráží Winx stále častěji, než i ty získají svůj Charmix. Icy se zde povyšuje nad své sestry ještě víc, jelikož ji Darkar vybírá skoro pro všechny své úkoly. Taky nejvíc pomáhá se sbíráním Kodexu, což je jejich hlavní úkol. Nakonec je Darkar podvede a tak se Trix promnění v jednu bytost z energie a porazí ho. Třetí série Když jsou Trix poslány v ledovcích do dimenze Omega, za všechny svoje zločiny, tak Icy ledovce hned po rozpadu rozmrazí. Při útěku před hady narazí na čaroděje jménem Valtor, který je z vězení dostane. Všechny tři sestry se do něj zamilují, ale on preferuje Icynu mladší sestru Darcy, a Icy na ni žárlí. Ale aby měly Trix šanci na Winx, které už vlastnily Enchantix tak jim věnuje jejich vlastní promněnu, Disenchantix. Ještě předtím se ale v jedné epizodě promnění na děti. Na konci série Valtor zradí stejně jako jejich minulý pán, Lord Darkar. Čtvrtá série Kvůli této sérii si několik z nás myslelo že se s Trix loučíme nadobro, jelikož v celé 4. sérii nebyly jen na obraze jako jedny z nejhorších bytostí v magické dimenzi. Pátá série Zde Icy hraje mezi čarodějkami znovu hlavní roli, kvůli svému vztahu z Tritannusem, hlavním záporákem této série a zároveň Layliným bratrancem. Je napůl mořská zrůda a napůl mořská panna - vlastně panák. Kvůli tomu začne kašlat na Darcy a Stormy, ty sice na Tritannuse zanevřely, ale stejně jako Icy získají temný Sirenix. Darcy si myslí, že je Tritannus jen využívá, jako to dělali Valtor a Darkar, tomu ale Icy nechce uvěřit. Na konci, ale naštvaný Tritannus využije svoje síly a pošle pryč nejenže Darcy se Stormy ale i Icy. Šestá série O tom toho moc nemůžu moc říct, jen to že se tu zas objeví i s novou promněnou! Darcy thumb|240px|Darcy. Darcy je druhá nejmladší ze sester zla. Má ráda především fialovou barvu. Ovládá moc temnoty a tmy-přičemž její jméno je slovní hříčka z její moci, jelikož temnota se anglicky řekne dark-z čehož se stalo Darcy. Je členkou Trix, tria čarodějnic. Je klidnější a schopnější než její sestry. Vychytralá a manipulativní Darcy používá temnou magii a iluzi k pletení a kontrolování soupeře. Je dobrá na odhalování slabin a jejich využívání. Bylo naznačeno, že se jí líbí Riven, Musin přítel, jak jsme mohli vidět v díle „festival Růží“ Nicméně, začala ho využívat jako by to udělaly její sestry. Darcy prokázala že dokáže využít sílu zmatku. Také jsme mohli zjistit že ovládá i hypnózu. Vzhled Darcy má dlouhé žluto-zelené vlasy až ke kotníkům a žluté oči. Nosí různé odstíny fialové, ale taky má ráda modrou, žlutou a bordo s černou. Dříve také nosila malé žluté brýličky. Má bledou pleť a je středně vysoká. Charakter Stejně jako její dvě sestry, Darcy je sadistka. Je vidět jak se mnohokrát směje když se Winx stane něco špatného a když se Mirta promnění v dýni. Se svými sestrami sžívá touhu po moci. Je méně agresivní a útočná než Icy se Stormy, ale je nejvíc mazaná. První série Tady se Darcy objevuje hned v začátcích, snad už v třetím díle. Kde hraje klasického záporáka-čarodějnici, Bloom je sleduje a Darcy ji vycítí. Pak ji překvapí zezadu a Trix se připraví k útoku. Flora, Musa, Stella a Tecna jí ale přijdou na pomoc. Icy, Stormy a Darcy jsou jedinými záporačkami v této řadě, nikdo jim nepomáhá, ale myslím že na to páchání zločinů si stačí samy. Zločiny myslím třeba útok na Alfeu, ukradení Bloominy moci, nebo sebrání Stellina solarijského prstenu. Druhá série Na začátku série můžeme Trixky vidět ve vězení, Darcy mezi nimi. Tenhle obraz nám ale nevydrží na dlouho, jelikož je Darkar z vězení vytáhl a ještě jim dal Gloomix - čarodějnickou verzi Charmixu, u Darcy je to fialová rukavice, pod podmínkou že mu budou pomáhat. Musí najít čtyři Kodexy, každý je v jedné škole, poslední je ve vesnici Pixies a pro Winx smůla, jelikož ho Trix získají. V tom přijde zvrat! Darkar stvoří temnou Bloom a Trix zradí. Ty se změní v jednu bytost z energie a společně s Winx ho porazí. Třetí série Mám pocit že začátek trochu opakuje druhou sérii, protože Trix zavřené v ledovcích shodí do nejlepší věznice v magické dimenzi - do dimenze Omega. To asi nebyl nejchytřejší nápad, jelikož Icy se samozřejmě z ledovce dostane a propustí i své sestry. Zde také potkají svého dalšího komplice, okouzlujícího čaroděje, do kterého se potom všechny zamilují. Ale on preferuje Darcy, takže na ni Icy se Stormy budou žárlit. Trix také získají Disenchantix - temný opak Enchantixu. Na konci série jsou Trix zatlačeny kvůli kamarádíčkování s Valtorem. Čtvrtá série Zde se Darcy neobjevuje, jenom se objeví na obraze ve Faragondině místnosti spolu s Trix jako jedna z největších zlých bytostí, které kdy Magická dimenze potkala. Pátá série Na začátku se snaží být u kouzelné květiny „Lilo“ dřív než náš slavný klub víl, ale selžou kvůli lidem kteří ve Winx věří. Pak jsou uzavřeny v Androském vězení kde potkají Tritannuse, Laylina bratrance a bratr Nereuse, nového krále Androsu. Darcy ale nesnáší představu spolupracování s Tritannusem, ale přesto s Icy, která se do té mořské zrůdičky zamiluje, a se s Stormy utečou. Trix se znovu snaží zničit Winx, Darcy třeba zakleje Tecnin mobil a víla technologie se stane robotem, ale samozřejmě se vrátí do obyčejné podoby. Ale když Winx získají sílu Harmonix, Trixky na ně strádají. A ačkoliv získají sílu temného Sirenixu, Darcy a Stormy si myslí že je Icy ignoruje a stará se jen o Tritannuse. Darcy má pocit že Tritannus je jen využívá - jako Darkar nebo Valtor a proto se snaží přemluvit Icy aby ho opustila, což nechce. Nakonec, ale naštvaný Tritannus využije svojí síly a všechny je pošle pryč. Šestá série O výstupu v 6. sérii se nedá ještě moc co říct, jen to, že ji tam potkáme a že bude mít spolu se sestrami novou přeměnu. Stormy thumb|240px|Stormy. Stormy je nejmladší ze tria čarodějnic, které se jmenují Trix. Má dvě starší sestry, Darcy a Icy. Společně páchají všemožné zločiny. Stormy má ráda červenou a ovládá moc blesků a bouří a je z čarodějek zároveň nejslabší. A v seriálu se vyskytuje především, protože někoho prostě Winx pořád porážet musí. Má celkem smůlu a různými kouzly co na trix víly vyšlou je zasahována nejčastěji. Je zároveň bývalá studentka Mračné věže, ale kvůli potupě jakou zažila její škola, protože trix napadly víly v Alfee, je profesorka Griffin vyrazila. Smůla, co? Ale řekla bych že Trix to braly spíš jako postup nahoru… Charakter Stormy je agresivní a je ten typ co dříve dělá než myslí. Myslí si, že je nejlepší, a nesnáší Winx. To co jí chybí na síle, ale dohání zuřivostí a ačkoliv si sama říká, že je nejmocnější a lepší než její dvě sestry, je to opravdu daleko od pravdy. Její jméno, Stormy (Převzato z anglického bouře-storm) se opravdu hodí k její dychtivosti vlasům a moci s osobností. Nejrychleji se rozzlobí a je podle ní zbytečné se skrývat nebo napadat nepřátele ze zadu, jako to s oblibou děla její starší sestra Darcy, vždyť útok ze předu je přece mnohem lepší! Vzhled Stormy má krátké vlasy ve tvaru bouřkového mraku, i stejné barvy. Kolem obličeje se jí dokonce vlní světle fialové prameny vlasů ve tvaru blesků. Má světle tyrkysové oči, skoro až do ledově modré. Má ráda červenou, růžovou fialovou a snad i modrou. Z trix má nejtmavší pleť, ačkoliv i přesto je dost světlá. Rty jsou ve všech odstínech červené a růžové, často má také výrazné oční stíny. Má hluboký a hrubý hlas. První série Stormy se objevuje po boku svých sester hned v druhém díle, kde div nezlikvidují chudáka Bloom. Stormy na ni pošle tornádo které ji vyhodí až na střechu. Trix se také opakovaně vloupou do Alfeii, také se pokouší vzít Stellin Solarijský prsten, což se jim taky podaří. Čarodějky se na konci série zblázní a vyšlou na školy armádu temnot z Mračné věže, kterou samy ovládly. Také můžeme zjistit že Stormy nemá vůbec žádne vztahy k lásce, když se vysmívá Darcy, které se líbí Riven. Druhá série Tady Darcy, Icy a Stormy slouží Lordu Darkarovi, temnému fénixovi. Musí ukradnout 4 kodexy, s čímž Stormy značně pomáhá. V jednom díle se taky zlobí na Musu, která ji porazila v jejích duelu, tak se promnění na vílu a vydá se na koncert co Musa pořádá, ale kouzelná píseň ji porazí a od té doby Musu nesnáší ještě víc. Na konci série, ale Darkar vytvoří temnou Bloom a Trix zradí. Čarodějky ho, ale společně s Winx porazí. Třetí série Trix, které se osvobodily z ledovců v dimenzi Omega utíkajíc před ledovými hady se náhodně potkají s pohledným čarodějem Valtorem. Všechny tři se do něj zamilují. Ale on dává přednost Darcy, takže Stomy u něho podlézá a jednou od něj dokonce dostane silnější moc. V jednom díle ji také můžeme vidět jako malou, má tam mnohem delší vlasy a slabší síly. Na konci řady Valtor zklame jako předtím Darkar a Trix zmizely. Čtvrtá série Stormy ani její sestry se v této sérii nevyskytují, jen na obraze, jelikož je vystřídají čarodějové Černého kruhu. Pátá série V této sérii čarodějky spolupracují s Tritannusem, mořskou příšerou, do které se Stormina sestra Icy zamiluje. Stormy v tomto díle sympatizuje s Darcy, která Tritannuse nesnáší a snaží se Icy přemluvit, aby ho opustila. Mezi tím samozřejmě probíhá spousto bitev s Winx a Trix získají sílu temného Sirenixu, samozřejmě čarodějnickou verzí Sirenixu. Nakonci, když Winx Trix porazí, je rozzlobený Tritannus pošle pryč. Šestá série Takže, o 6. sérii toho nemůžeme moc říct, jen to že se tam se sestrami objeví a budou mít novou transformaci. Kouzelná zvířata, patřící Trix * Frosbite - ledový ještěr, patří Icy * Kemmy - hnědožlutý ještěr, patří Darcy * Okula - fialový pták, patří Stormy bg:Трикс ca:Les Trix de:Trix en:Trix (Group) eo:Trix es:Trix fr:Trix gl:As Trix hr:Trix hu:A Trix it:Trix nl:Trix oc:Las Trix pl:Trix pt:As Trix pt-br:As Trix ro:Trix ru:Трикс sr:Трикс tr:Trix uk:Трікс